Random's One-Shots
by randomgirl40
Summary: Some 'awesome' (read crap) one shots I wrote whilst I was in France. Haha. Rated K-T. May or may not continue them... Requests are welcome because I'm out of ideas but still wanna write these.
1. PruCan

A. Just a collection of short one-shots varying in length that I wrote whilst holidaying in France. ^^ Enjoy.

Random one-shot #1 ~ PruCan (Prussia x Canada)

"That was such a kickass movie! Its a pity Matthias couldn't join us though. He woulda loved Frozen!" Alfred exclaimed as he flopped down on his sofa, next to his albino friend.

"Ja, zhat Danish bastard. How dare he bail out of Awesome Trio fun time!" Jokingly replied Gilbert. "Kesesesesese~"

"Yea dude! Why didn't he come again?" Questioned the blond American.

"Some fancy new job, I zhink. Zhough it's probably just a cover up to see Lukas or somezhing."

"They're still dating? Heh, woulda thought Lukas dumped Matthias ages ago." Alfred remarked. "But then again, you woulda thought Artie woulda given up on my ass too."

"Kesesesese~ jou're lucky. Liz dumped me yesterday, found her cheating on me vith zhat Austrian prick." Gilbert stood up to get a beer from the fridge. He gulped it down in seconds. Sighing, the self-proclaimed Prussian sat back down next his friend. "I alvays screw up vhen it comes to relationships..."

Alfred put his arm around Gil's shoulder. "Don't worry dude. The one for you is out there. You've just been looking in the wrong places."

"Jou sound like Francis, vhat's next eh? Jou're gonna be eating frogs legs und snails."

"Alfred! You used up all the hot water again, eh! And we're out of mackerel for Kumajirou!" A blond Gilbert had never seen before burst through the door. Wearing only a towel, he appeared to be shivering, either in anger or cold it was hard to tell.

"Mattie! So you're awake huh? Could ya possibly put some clothes on btw." Alfred chuckled, removing his arm from Gilbert's shoulders. "Oh! You haven't been introduced! Gil, this is my twin bro Matt. Matt this is my awesome pal Gil!"

"E-eh?!" Matthew's face went bright red as he noticed the other person in the room. He instantly fled, realising he was half naked in front of this stranger.

"Kesesese, he's so cute." Gil laughed. "Und zhat blush, he looked like a blond strawberry."

"Wait, did you just say my bro was cute?"

"Ugh! No vay! Gilbert Beillschimdt is straighter zhan an arrow!" The Prussian proclaimed. "... But zhen again... Zhat vould explain a lot. Especially why Feli keeps trying to set me up vith his bruder, Lovino."

Matthew walked back in, fully clothed in a red sweater and jeans, towel drying his hair. He was avoiding the weird curl bobbing off the side, like it was poison.

"So, whats for lunch Mattie?" Eagerly, Alfred asked. "How about your 'I totally forgive you for using all the hot water, cuz your my awesome bro' pancakes with maple syrup?"

"It's five o'clock, and your turn to cook. You would know that if you kept track of the date and time!" Matthew replied harshly. "Arthur called whilst you were out, you did remember it's his birthday tomorrow, right?"

"Uh... S***. Knew I forgot something!" Alfred grabbed his jacket and ran towards the door. "Sorry Gil! I havta go get something important!" With that, the Hero left.

Gilbert chuckled as he turned to the facepalming Canadian.  
"Is he alvays zhis forgetful?"

"Oui, he'd forget his own head if it wasn't screwed on." Matthew commented. "He even forgets my name at times, but its not like no one else does either."

"Seriously? How could somevone forget a face like jours!" Gil exclaimed, eyeing the Canadian. Matthew's serious look changed to one of confusion.

"Are you hitting on me?"

"VHAT?! No vay! I'm 100% not gay! ... Okay, maybe I vas flirting a little." The self-proclaimed Prussian confessed.

"Heh, you've chosen the wrong guy to hit on. For one thing, my brother will slaughter you if he finds out." Matthew brushed a loose strand of hair off his glasses. "And two, I'm nobody special." Matt stared off into the distance, zoning Gilbert out.

Gil grabbed Matthew's chin, making the blond look at him. "Everyvone is important Matthew. No vone is a nobody. Especially not jou." The duo stared at each other for a while, just sat there in silence, smiling at the other.

Self consciously, the twosome gradually started to lean forward, until their foreheads were touching. Blue eyes closed as Matthew initiated a kiss. Gilbert's scarlet orbs also closed as Canadian and Prussian lips connected.

The kiss was sweet, but short. Gilbert's eyes opened to Matthew's soft smile. The albino had finally found the one, Gil was sure of it.


	2. DenNor

B. Just a collection of short one-shots varying in length that I wrote whilst holidaying in France. ^^ Enjoy.

Random one-shot #2 ~ DenNor (Denmark x Norway)

Sighing, Denmark threw open the door, ready to collapse after having his boss lecture him for two hours about getting drunk instead of going to the World Meet. It wasn't as if he had purposely forgotten the meeting! He just... Got too drunk to remember it.

Matthias scratched the back of his head, looking towards the kitchen. He was starving, but way too exhausted to move. If only Norge was there to make him a sandwich or something...

"Are you just going to sit there? Or are you going to tell me why I'm here, stupid Dane."

Denmark's head shot towards the door, where the afore mentioned Norwegian was standing.

"Huh?! Norway! What are you doing here? Did you somehow learn to read minds?!" Denmark exclaimed as Lukas shot him an annoyed glare.

"You called me to come over here last night. Said you had something important to tell me, but you sounded completely drunk. So I decided I'd save myself the trouble of getting out of bed until today." Norway informed the elder Scandinavian, brushing his fringe out of his eyes.

"Oh... Yea I did. I can't remember why I called you. I don't have anything important to say-" Matthias cut himself off as he recalled the previous nights activities. Prussia and Southern Italy had been with him that evening, since they didn't have to go to World Meetings unless their brothers were ill.

FLASSSSSHHHH

"Kesesesesese~ Vhy don't ve play a game~" Gilbert drunkenly slurred.

"No way bastardo! I've seen that movie!" Romano snapped back, folding his arms. "You were making a Saw reference... Right?"

The two other Europeans burst out laughing, causing the Italian's face to pout.

"You're so funny Lovino~. I vas thinking ve could play Truth or Dare."

"Me thinks this sounds amusing! The mighty king of Northern Europe shall go first then!" Matthias volunteered, chugging his fifteenth beer can.

"Awesome! Truth or Dare, Denmark?"

"Hmm... Truth!"

"Okay bastardos! I'll ask the questions here! Do you like Norway?"

FLASSSSHHHHH

Gilbert had ended up daring Matthias to call Lukas, and tell him how he really felt. The forfeit was Prussia and Romano telling Norge instead.

"If theres nothing you need to tell me, I have to see Romania in an hour." Norway glanced at his watch. "My train leaves in five min-"

Lukas was shut up as Matthias crashed their lips together for a brief moment. The Dane broke the kiss as quickly as he had started it. The Norwegian just stood there, staring at Matthias, as if frozen in place.

"Thats what I wanted to tell you, Lukas. You can go catch that train to Vlad's place now." Denmark guiltily avoided Norway's gaze. Thus not seeing a red tint spread across Lukas' pale face.

"I... I guess I could stay a little longer. It's not as if anything important is going to happen if I go."


	3. SpaMano

C. Just a collection of short one-shots varying in length that I wrote whilst holidaying in France. ^^ Enjoy.

Random one-shot #3 ~ SpaMano (Spain x Italy Romano)

Romano growled as he checked his watch, nine o'clock in the evening: fourteenth of February. Valentines day.

"Damnit... That idiota forgot. Not like I care or anything!" The Italian announced to nothing, as if trying to convince himself. "It's not as if I specifically asked that damn tomato bastard to come over today because I wanted to tell him how I felt about him! Oh f*** it... Who am I trying to fool?"

Sighing, Lovino decided that if Antonio wasn't even going to bother to turn up. He may as well go to sleep, nothing important was happening tonight... Not that he'd be invited if there was. Veneziano represented them both at the World Meets, so Romano didn't know many of the other nations particularly well.

Not that he wanted to know them! Only idiots relied on other people to make them happy! And Italy Romano was no idiot.

Chucking his unbuttoned shirt into the corner, the Italian grimaced. He'd bought that shirt especially for today, same with the shoes he'd just kicked off.

"F***ing February, f***ing Valentines, f***ing love, f***ing Antonio!" Lovino landed on the bed with a groan. "Should have expected him to bail."

There was a crash as a window shattered, a blur of red shot through the now broken window, pouncing on top of Romano.

"Hola mi tomate!" Spain grinned inanely. "Were you expecting me?"

"Yes I was expecting you! But not like that bastardo!" The South of Italy snapped back.

"Because nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!" Antonio laughed.

"Did you break my window, land on top of me in a perverted position, and scare the s*** out of me, just to make a reference to some stupid British comedy group?!"

"Si!" Spain chuckled, before glancing at how he had landed on Romano. The Brunette quickly jumped off the younger Mediterranean nation. "Lo siento Lovi. Heh." The Spaniards tanned checks were vaguely red tinted.

"What do you want, Antonio?"

"Uh... Didn't you ask me to come over? You said you had something important to tell me! I was hoping you'd invented a tomato flavoured ice cream!"

"Why would I invent- I don't have anything important to say to you, Tomato Bastard! It's not as if I give a damn about you or anything!" A heavy blush was rapidly spreading across Lovino's face.

"Oh, okay. I'll just go then." Antonio began walking to the door. "Happy Valentines Day Lovi..."

Romano's instincts took over; he grabbed the elder's wrist, causing Spain to turn around. Determined hazel stared into confused emerald. Slowly, Antonio seemed to understand what Lovino was trying to say, without saying anything. The Spaniard's hand cupped Romano's chin, gently bringing the Italian's face closer to his own.

"Te amo Italia."

"Ti amo España."


	4. UsUk

D. Just a collection of short one-shots varying in length that I wrote whilst holidaying in France. ^^ Enjoy. This one has a make-out scene in it btw.

Random one-shot #4 ~ UsUk (America x England) (HP/APH)

"I hate that god-damn Gryffindor so bloody much!" Arthur Kirkland complained to his half-brother. "He's so annoying and a show off and the most idiotic wanker I have ever met!"

"Heh, ye say tha' like ye dinnae have a secre' crush on the eejit." Alistair teased the blond.

"I do NOT have any such thing!" Arthur retorted, punching the ginger in the arm. "For one, I am NOT gay! Two, even if I was gay, which I am NOT, why would I like Alfred F***ing Jones!"

"Aye? Are ye gonna continue lying to yerself yer whole life, Art? Everyone apar' from ye an' Jones know yer crushin' on each other! Heck, I already though' ye were bangin'"

"You know what? Sod this! I'd rather be a death eater than date that American superhero wannabe!" With that, Arthur stormed off. The Brit was so angry, you could practically see the smoke coming out of his ears.

* * *

"Ya know, if Artie wasn't such a stick in the mud, he'd be pretty cool!" Alfred F Jones told his best friend.

"You mean that limey bastard Kirkland?" Questioned Tony, looking at Alfred with confusion. "The Slytherin creep who seems to really hate your guts?"

"I'm sure he doesn't reeeaaally hate me! Cuz I'm the hero!" Alfred boasted. "And just because we're in different houses doesn't mean we can't be friends!"

"Are you sure? This IS Kirkland. He's never had friends, I doubt the limey fruitcake even wants one!"

"Stop calling him that, you don't know that he's gay! Plus, doesn't he always hang out with that ginger Scottish dude?"

"Alistair is Kirkland's half-brother. And you haven't picked up on all the hints?! He does f***ing embroidery! He's nearly always checking you out and-"

"Wait, wait, wait. You're lying about Art checking me out! He was only pointing out that I had food on my cheek!" Alfred countered, he was sure that Arthur didn't 'like' him. But being friends would be awesome!

Artie did have a really hot accent, and he was pretty fit for someone who didn't do much exercise, plus he looked like he was a good kisser- NO, STOP THINKING GAY THOUGHTS ABOUT ARTHUR! Alfred F Jones was completely straight, plus even if he was gay, which he WASN'T, Arthur would turn him down before you could say Potter Puppet Pals.

"Anyway, I have to get to my Astrology class now, Alfred. See ya later!" Tony waved goodbye to the American as he exited the common-room.

* * *

Arthur splashed some water onto his face in the public bathrooms. No matter what he did; he couldn't stop thinking about what Alistair had said earlier.

"I'm not gay, I'm straight. I'm not gay, I'm straight. I'm not gay, I'm straight..." The more the blond murmured this to himself, the more he doubted it. "I... Maybe Alistair's right. Maybe I am g-"

"Artie! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Great, the last person Arthur wanted to see right now.

"Piss off, you twat." The British boy dried his face on a towel, not daring to look at Alfred.

"Aw, don't be like that! I know you like me really!" Arthur jumped, Alfred was right next to him now.

"N-no I bloody don't! I-I hate you, you wanker!" Arthur backed away from the American. Face red like strawberry jam. Unfortunately, Alfred hadn't picked up on the fact that Arthur was trying to get away from him.

"C'mon! I just wanna be friends!" Alfred kept walking forwards as Arthur did backwards.

"I don't."

"Sure ya do! Everyone wants friends!"

"Friends are over-rated."

Soon Alfred had Arthur pinned against the wall. The sapphire-eyed American was oblivious to the emerald-eyed Brit's mad blushing.

"A-Al-Alfred... Could y-you move p-please...?" Arthur's eyes were tightly clamped shut, refusing to look at Alfred, in fear of doing something stupid.

"Huh?" Alfred noticed how close the two of them were. "Oh. Ohhhh. Would you like me further away, or closer?" He teasingly whispered into Arthur's ear, seeing how tight Arthur's trousers were.

"B-bugger off." Arthur snapped back, tilting his head away from the other blond. "I'm not gay! I'm just British!"

Alfred started nibbling on Arthur's ear, the Brit's blush growing rapidly. Arthur's hands reached up to grab the American's hair, in an attempt to pull him away. Instead he grasped that weird cowlick that wouldn't flatten down.

* * *

As soon as Arthur's fingers touched Alfred's cowlick, the American was instantly turned on. He attacked the other's neck, planting chaste kisses along the jawline, sucking and biting when he could. These actions elected pleasing moans from Arthur. Alfred grinned as he claimed his lover's lips, who was all too keen to let Alfred's tongue explore the cavern of his mouth.

Arthur tasted like earl grey tea and fish & chips. There was also a hint of something bitter, but Alfred couldn't work out what it was.

Shortly, the English boy got tired of being dominated, and began to fight back. The two playfully fought for dominance, which Alfred allowed Arthur to have. Besides, the American wasn't going to let Artie top him in the future.

Arthur had never thought that coffee, hamburgers and sweets could be such a brilliant mix of flavours. But somehow, Alfred made the taste almost addictive. Arthur's tongue investigated the mysterious cavern of Alfred's mouth.

Suddenly, Arthur felt the green and silver tie around his neck loosening, as Alfred attempted to undress him.

Breaking the kiss, Arthur muttered between breathes. "Not here... Your... Room? Or... Mine?" Alfred gripped the Englishman's hand.

"Doesn't matter, I'll go anywhere with you."


	5. GerIta

E. Just a collection of short one-shots varying in length that I wrote whilst holidaying in France. ^^ Enjoy.

Random one-shot #5 ~ GerIta (Germany x Italy Veneziano)

Italy observational log: entry #105

I've been trying to figure Italy out for nearly two whole centuries now, and I'm still no closer to understanding him.

He always does things without considering the consequences. I sometimes doubt he has a conscious! He has no clue how to behave in a formal and professional environment at all! But he's strangely adorable.

I wonder if I'll ever know what goes on inside his head...?

Ludwig Beillschimdt, personification of Germany. 27th April 2013.

"Ve~ Germanyyy~ is it nearly lunchtime? Can we have pastaa~" Italy asked as I set up the table for lunch. The last World Meet had been in Berlin, and coincidentally, Feliciano had managed to miss his flight home. So, I decided to let him stay with me, just this once. If it happens again I'll leave him on the streets to fend for himself.

"Ja fine, but don't make too much mess of my kitchen. Is zhat understood?" I replied, it was best to let the Italian have his way when it came to food.

"Yes Sir!" Italy jokingly saluted, before skipping towards the kitchen, humming some sort of Italian pop song.

I sat down at the table and read the newspaper that had been left there. It was always useful to know what was going on in other countries. Justin Bieber has been arrested, no surprise there then. Southern England has been flooded due to heavy rainstorms, that explains why Arthur constantly needed the bathroom during the meet. Putin bans gays from promoting their sexuality at the Sochi winter Olympics, explains why China and Russia looked furious today.

"Germany~ pastas ready~ would you mind-a helping me bring it in?" Feliciano called from the kitchen, I stood up to go assist him.

On the work top were two bowls of pasta, with bits of cut up sausage in them. Italy was a little eccentric when it came to pasta dishes.

"Ve~ do you-a think this is enough-a pasta?"

"Ja."

Another day over, and still no closer to solving the mystery of Italy Veneziano - Feliciano Vargas. Sighing, I turned off the light and got into bed. I shuffled over to the left side, I know that Italy doesn't like to sleep alone, so I've learnt to expect him to crawl in around midnight.

"Kesesesese~ I love how obvious it is."

I shot up to see my brother sitting by my bedside. He was wearing that obnoxious grin of his, the one that screams 'I know your secret, kesesesese~'.

"Vhat do you vant Gilbert?" I asked him sternly.

"Not much. Just to know vhat zhe passcode for jour mobile is. Oh, und for jou to admit jou're head over heels in love vith little Feli." He smugly replied, fiddling with something in his hands. My phone.

"Jou're un arschloche, jou know zhat Prussia. I got over zhat small crush on Italien years ago. Decades even." I reached out to grab my phone, but Gilbert's better reflexes moved the technological object further away.

"Don't be a dumkopf Vest! No vone gets over a crush on vone of zhe Italy bruders! It is a zhing zhey have perfected."

"So vhat if I do love Feliciano? It's not important."

"Ja... Course not! Anyvay, I'll see jou in zhe morning!" Prussia thankfully left the room, and Italy fell through the door. Gott verdamnt, he must have been listening in.

"Oh! Ciao Luddy! I got lonely all by myself so I thought I cou-"

"Did you hear what we were saying?"

Silence. He must have. He was showing obvious signs of nervousness.

"... Si. I heard what you and Prussia were saying..." Italy stared at the ground, not daring to look up. "IDIDNTMEANTOSPYIJUSTGOTCURIOUSANDHADTOLOVIALWAYSSAYSISHOULDNTTRUSTYOUANDTHATYOUMIGHTBEKEEPINGSECRETSFROMMEANDYOUMIGHTBESAYINGMEANTHINGSABOUTME-"

I stopped him talking. Thats all you need to know.

Italy observational log: entry #107

I've been trying to figure out Italy for just over two centuries now, and I am no closer to a conclusion than when we first met.

He always does things without considering the consequences, but as it turns out; I do too. When I stopped the Italian's blurt that one evening, I never imagined it would end up like this.

Our friendship gradually became love, it was before, but now it was a known love. Switzerland strangely gave us a strip of his land, so that our two countries could be joined, he says it's so he can be further away from Austria: but the real reason is that deep down, he probably has a heart. We have a house on our new border, one half is decorated in a Germanic way, the other in an Italian style.

Prussia lives in the old house now, he refuses to let us visit him though, I wonder what he did to it...? Probably turned it into an altar where he worships himself.

I'm thinking about proposing to Italy soon, Romano seemed somewhat okay with the idea. He said if I went through with it, he'll help me plan the wedding, choose the rings, all of those things. Romano is quite a decent guy once he stops trying to kill you.

I still want to understand what goes on inside Veneziano's head, but if I don't thats okay. I love him the way he is. He's a hopeless romantic and a coward, but he's my hopeless romantic and coward.

Ludwig Beillschimdt, personification of Germany. 5th June 2013.


	6. RoChu

F. Just a collection of short one-shots varying in length that I wrote whilst holidaying in France. ^^ Enjoy.

Random one-shots #6 ~ RoChu (Russia x China)

Yao angrily stormed into Ivan's house, he'd just heard what the Russian's boss had ordered for the winter Olympics.

"Ivan! We need to talk, aru!" The four thousand year old yelled up the stairs, where he suspected the Russian male was hiding.

"Yao-Yao? Everything is okay, da?" China spun around, coming face-to-shoulders with his partner. Ivan looked completely worn out, predictably under stress from holding the Olympics.

"No! Everything is NOT alright! Your idiotic boss Putin has practically banned us from acting like a couple aru!" The Asian complained, clinging on to Ivan as he sobbed. "It's not fair! Not fair on us, the other nations, or our people!"

"I know, it's not very nice. I have tried to convince him otherwise. But President Putin is very stubborn, da." Russia hugged China back, rubbing the shorter nations back in attempts to soothe him. "Try not to worry, my little sunflower. I shall sort it out."

Yao started to calm down at Ivan's touch, the Russian wasn't very good at comforting, but he only needed to be in the room for the Chinese man to feel safe.

It was kind of ironic, how the scariest and and most unstable person to him in the 1940s, was now the only person Yao loved more than his various siblings.

"Hmm... Ivan... Have you told them yet?" China asked, 'them' clearly meaning Yekatrina and Natalya. Russia gulped, obviously not mentioned his relationship with China to his sisters. "It doesn't matter... We'll tell them together right, aru?"

"Da. We will. Hopefully Belarus will not try to kill you, da?" China laughed, Natalya thought that if she married her brother, she would be protecting him from those who would lead him astray. If she found out that Yao was with Ivan, she'd think she had failed in caring for her big brother.

"I'm sure she won't try to brutally murder me, aru. She'd only start a war. No one wants a World War Three." Yao broke away from Ivan's embrace. "I'd better go now, aru. My boss wanted to see me in half an hour."

Russia stooped to quickly kiss China's porcelain-like lips.  
"I shall see you in Sochi, my sunflower." The two entwined their fingers, Yao's hand fitting perfectly with Ivan's, and smiled. Yao waved goodbye to his partner, before leaving the Russian household.


	7. WalStonia

G. Just a collection of short one-shots varying in length that I wrote whilst holidaying in France. ^^ Enjoy.

Random one-shot #SEEEVAAANNN ~ WalStoni (Wales [OC] x Estonia)

"IRELAND!" An angry Welsh accent boomed through the Kirkland household. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU SHAWN!"

The green clad male chuckled as he sipped a pint of Guinness.  
"Totally worth that prank."

The Welsh teen entered the living room, seething with rage, his naturally blond hair had been crudely bleached black with his bangs a bright red. "You call this a practical joke, you bloody Leprechaun?! This could be counted as a declaration of war!"

"I am NOT a Leprechaun! I grew an inch in the last month!" Ireland stood up, slamming his beer glass on the oak table. Wales folded his arms, looking at his older brother's height, also taking in the amount of green Shawn was wearing.

"Oh yeah? I couldn't tell. You still look so small down there." William teased, brushing his dyed locks out of his eyes. "OOPH!"

%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

"And thats how I got this bloody bruise." The Welsh teen explained to his Estonian friend, who was treating his wound. "Yeesh! Be careful Eduard!"

"Sorry, you need to stop aggravating your brother. I'm scared one day you'll be lying on a stretcher in Accident & Emergency because you angered him so much." Estonia applied an antiseptic to Wales' purple cheek.

"He started it when he bleached my hair like this! It's not my fault he's so bloody hot headed." William huffed, wincing at the sting of the medicinal liquid.

"I like your hair like that, suits you." Eduard pointed out. "I'd keep it if I were you, but dye it properly next time."

"You like stupid things Ed." The Welsh male snapped.

"Don't be silly, Will. You're not stupid- oops." The Estonian blond looked away.

"Wait... What?"

"N-nothing! I didn't say anything!"

"Don't fib to me Eduard, the truth please." Wales ordered, Estonia was hiding something from him, and Will was going to find out what.

"Uh... I like you William." Estonia mumbled. "A lot actually."

"That's it? I thought it was something more. Well... I like you too Ed." Wales replied, somewhat disappointed by Estonia's answer.

"No, I 'like' you a lot William. I have for sometime now. But I didn't tell you, in case you reacted negatively." Eduard blushed,  
pushing his glasses up the ridge of his nose.

"Estonia, you're my best friend for-bloody-ever. Even if I didn't like you back, I would still want to hang out with you!"

"Does that mean you...?"

"I guess it does huh."

"So... Are you my..."

William confusedly glanced at Eduard. "Am I your what, exactly?" The Baltic's blush deepened.

"You know... My boyfriend...?"

"Huh, I guess I am, if you want me to be your boyfriend."

"I'd like that a lot."


	8. GiriPan

H. Just a collection of short one-shots varying in length that I wrote whilst holidaying in France. ^^ Enjoy. This one takes the mick of YuGiOh! CARDGAMES ON MOTORCYCLESS! XD.

Random one-shot #8 ~ GiriPan (Greece x Japan) (featuring YuGiOh) {sorry, not sorry}

"Hey Japan." Kiku turned around, to see Heracles holding a leaflet for some sort of museum.

"Ah, konichiwa Greece-San. How are you?" The Asian bowed as he greeted the Greek. Heracles gave a so-so hand gesture, as he handed Kiku the leaflet.

"They have a whole exhibition on cats in ancient times. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. Seeing as you enjoy learning about other cultures."

"Hai, I wourd rike to go to the museum with you very much, Heracres-san." Japan skimmed through the leaflet quickly, the museum was nearby, so it wouldn't take long to get there.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

The two of them were currently browsing through the Ancient Egyptian exhibit, they had finished looking at the cat exhibition a while ago.

"Hmm, the Ancient Egyptian superstitions are very interesting. I must ask Mr Egypt more about it when I next see him." Kiku mused, as he read about the afterlife in Ancient Egypt.

"Yes, Gupta is very knowledgeable in the magic of the Pharaohs."

"If I made an anime based off of Ancient Egyptian curture, I'm sure it wourd be very interesting." Japan commented to Greece. "And it sharr revorve around chirdren's trading card games with five episode long duers. Then it sharr be Engrish dubbed by the most hated dubbing company in America, so a British voice actor wirr make a funnier and shorter version of it."

"It's a great idea, Japan. I am sure it will be very popular. Maybe even more popular than Pokémon or Dragon-ball Z."

"Don't be sirry Heracres. Nothing can be more popurar than Dragon-barr Z and Pokèmon,"

"Of course, my mistake. So what are you going to call this series?"

"Yu-Gi-Oh, it basicarry transrates to King of Games."

"Sounds interesting, are you going to make a Greek dub?"

"Hai."

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

The two of them managed to plan out the first series, which they decided to only air in Japan, to annoy the other nations when the 'first' season came out in their country, starting in the middle of the story.

Kiku was just putting the finishing touches to the character designs of Otogi and Honda, a character he had named after himself. Otogi was vaguely based off of Heracles, by the fact he was extremely attractive with green eyes.

Maybe if he ever got round to it, Kiku would make a spin-off series for them... Maybe it would even be a Shonen-Ai. Japan blushed at the thought of his and Heracles' YuGiOh counterparts in a relationship. This caused Japan to think about him and Heracles in a real relationship...

But Greece wasn't really a relationship kind of guy, he was more that one night stand whilst drunk. Another characteristic he and Otogi shared, they both couldn't hold up a relationship for more than a few weeks.

Japan wasn't used to being touched, and the last time he'd been kissed was when he was a young nation being looked after by China. South Korea had ended up with a black eye and a bruised pancreas. Yeah... Probably not Yong Soo's best memory of him.

Greece and Japan were complete opposites relationship-wise. The most sexually active and least sexually active countries in the world. That wasn't going to work out. But then again... Feli and Ludwig made it work. Maybe... Kiku did have a chance at a relationship with Heracles after all.


	9. KugelDonia

I. Just a collection of short one-shots varying in length that I wrote whilst holidaying in France. ^^ Enjoy.

Random one-shot #9 ~ KugelDonia (KUGELYMUGELY x Ladonia)

"Damnit! I need to paint somezhing or else I'll go insane!" Ladonia listened to his fellow micro-nation rage. Kugel hadn't had any ideas for artwork in two weeks and it was really getting on his nerves. Kugel's nerves that is, Stuart thought Frederick's little art-based rants were cute.

"LADONIA! Are you even listening to me?!" The Austrian principality pouted, placing his hands on his effeminate hips whilst glaring the computer genius. Stuart then realised he'd been zoning out, gazing through the spherical window next to him.

"Oh! Sorry Freddie. What were you saying again?" Kugel started to fiddle with his extremely long hair, normally he plaited his white locks, but his frustration directed at his inability to find artistic inspiration was affecting his daily routine.

"I vanted to know if you had any ideas for vhat I could draw. Seeing as you often browse zhat 'Devianart' website."

"Its deviantART. And not really, no. I mean, I'm more interested in the digital art than the traditional art, you see?" Ladonia explained. "Why don't you draw... Hey! You could draw me!"

Frederick pondered the idea for a moment, before smiling and nodding. "Zhat's a brilliant idea! I'll draw you, Stuart! Uhm, but could you... Help me plait my hair first, please?"

The Swedish micro-nation chuckled quietly. "Of course Freddie, where do you keep the hair bands?" The artist gestured to a draw next to his paint box.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡..｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Once Ladonia had successfully symmetrically plaited Kugelmugel's snowy hair, he positioned himself for his portrait. Causing snorts of laughter from Frederick as he jokingly pulled funny faces and made 'sexy' poses.

"Paint me like one of your French girls~" Stuart purred at his best friend.

"Hahaha! Mein gott... You're going to make my sides split if I keep laughing!" Kugel splatted some peach paint on Ladonia's cheek as he grabbed his stomach, aching from laughing so much.

"I think you just started a paint war Freddie!"

Soon paint was flying everywhere, until the whole of Kugelmugel was covered in blobs of red, blue, yellow and every colour in between. Now the two messy micro-nations were reduced to a giggling heap of rainbow on the floor.

"That was fun, huh." Ladonia smiled, as he looked through the skylight, sunset illuminating the room.

"Yes, I guess it vas." Kugel replied, he glanced at his ruined canvas. "But I still didn't get any art done. Plus Vatti will most likely ground me for mucking up zhe whole of my country."

"Don't look at the negatives Kugel, you still have me here! And that's a good thing." Stuart pointed to himself, then rested his hand on Frederick's effeminate one.

"Heh, sure it is." Freddie entwined their fingers, before glancing up at the sky. "What a beautiful view..." He murmured, gazing at the Ladonian through the corner of his eye.


	10. HongIce

K. Just a collection of short one-shots varying in length that I wrote whilst holidaying in France. ^^ Enjoy.

Random one-shot #11 ~ HongIce (Hong Kong x Iceland)

Iceland yawned as he dragged his jet-lagged self away from the plane. He'd just travelled eight time zones to reach the World Meet. With Denmark. By himself. Just Denmark and Iceland.

Denmark seemed to be extremely hyper, eating tons of sweets and energy drinks on the journey. A hyper nation is bad enough, but a hyper nation who is VERY open about his personal life... Emil now saw his brother in a totally different light.

"HEY ICEY! Hurry up! Last one to central Hong Kong has to sit in between France and England at the meeting!" Iceland winced at Denmark's volume, but quickened his pace anyway. No one wanted to sit in between Francis and Arthur.

"Damn, you're pretty goddamn fast, hey Ice." Denmark laughed, as he flopped down into a comfy chair in the conference building's reception, the hosting country hadn't yet arrived, so they couldn't go in. Also, they were half an hour early. Emil had an obsession with being fashionably early, that way he could rearrange how the nations were sitting, so he didn't have to sit next anyone he disliked. For example, France, England and America.

"Huh? You're super early. The World Meeting doesn't start for another half hour." An unfamiliar voice to the Icelandic teenager spoke.

"Sup Leon-key Kong! Icey has an obsession for getting to meetings early." Matthias addressed the new person. Iceland decided he should at least acknowledge the host micro-nation, to be polite.

As soon as Hong Kong came into Iceland's view, he knew something was different about this male. His shoulder length hair was cut in a strange, choppy style that Emil wouldn't normally consider a hairstyle, but it suited the Asian male. Hong Kong had eyebrows similar to England's, although they didn't look so atrocious above those hazel eyes. Leon appeared to be wearing a traditional Chinese garment, the sleeves were slightly too long for him, but he didn't look childish like Yao.

"Ni hao, you're the Nordic republic of Iceland. I don't believe we've meet before. I'm the Chinese micro-nation of Hong Kong." Emil snapped out of his examination of Leon, as the other held out his hand. Ice gripped it in his own, slightly smiling at the shorter.

"Its a pleasure to meet you, Hong Kong. I hope we get along."

"Icey, you get along with everyone! Oh, out of curiousity, are there any good bars around here, Leon?" Matthias interrupted the introduction.

"Uh... Probably. If you search hard enough." Leon replied, as he turned to Denmark, not letting go of Emil's hand, not that Emil was protesting.

"Sweet! See you two later! I have to go drink!" With that, and to both Hong Kong and Iceland's relief, Denmark left.

"Oh thank god he's gone. He was starting to get on my nerves!" The Asian boy exclaimed.

"Yeah? Try taking a plane ride from Copenhagen with him, whilst he talks about the 'amazing' sex he had with your older brother, with impeccable detail!" The Nordic complained. "I seriously wish I was adopted."

"You have my ultimate sympathy." Leon placed a hand on Emil's shoulder. "Would you like some mind bleach?"

"What the hell is mind ble-" Iceland's sentence was interrupted as Hong Kong's lips collided with his own, a blush spreading across his pale cheeks. Not that Emil was against this mind bleach, but it was a bit awkward, seeing as they'd only just met. The Icelandic pushed Leon away, as he tried to deepen the kiss.

"Sorry, I've been wanting to do that since the Bejing world meeting in 1975." Leon confessed. "Weird huh? Guess it's a bit stalkerish, we've only just properly met."

"A bit, but not as stalkerish as Kiku whenever he sees a gay couple. Or Ivan with Yao." Emil began listing more people who could be described as stalkers. "Anyway, it wasn't as if I was objecting, just that anyone could walk in here and see us."

"Anyone has just walked in here and seen you." The monotone voice of Norway boomed behind them. "Hong Kong, if you dare hurt my brother, you won't be able to walk for a century."

"Uhm... Oops."

"Oops is the most appropriate phrase, yes."

As their relationship progressed, Hong Kong and Iceland made sure not to do more than kiss in front of Norway, in fear of Hong Kong's legs being snapped off his body.


	11. TurkGypt

K. Just a collection of short one-shots varying in length that I wrote whilst holidaying in France. ^^ Enjoy.

Random one-shot #11 ~ TurkGypt (Turkey x Egypt) [ONESIDED]

"DAMN THAT STUPID GRECIAN!" Gupta Muhammad Hassan looked up from his paperwork, to see his friend Sadiq Annan storm into his apartment.

"You had another fight, didn't you?" The Egyptian asked as the Turk raided his fridge for a rare beer can.

"Bingo. Ugh, where the f*** is all the alcohol Gupta?!" Sadiq complained. "I need to drown my woes in a sea of beer and other liquors!" Gupta half-smiled at the Turk, tapping the side of his nose. "Aw, c'mon help me out! I just got kicked out of the flat I pay for by my good-for-nothing partner! The least you could do is give my a drinkkkk."

"You make up just as fast as you break up. I honestly don't know why you take him back so easily. You deserve much better than Heracles, Sadiq: and you know it."

"Damn it Hassan. Why do you always have to point out the obvious." The Arabian had started searching Gupta's cupboards now. "You should be comforting me, by telling me where the f*** you're hiding the alcohol!"

"I am trying to comfort you, in my own way. I won't tell you where the alcohol is, because there is none. So please stop searching my home. And get over him already, he's only going to keep hurting you if you always let your emotions win over logic." Sadiq finally stopped investigating the whereabouts of the non-existent liquor, and sat down next to the African.

"I know... But every time I try to leave, I remember how much I love him. We try so hard to make our relationship work, but it always ends up like the ruins of Ancient Greece. Broken."

Gupta wrapped an arm around Sadiq, even if he couldn't have the Turk, he wanted him to be happy. But was the Arabian really happy with Heracles...? If they truly loved each other, they could make it work, right?  
"I'm sure you'll figure something out, you're Sadiq Annan, whenever you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything."

"Yeah! You're right Gupta! I'm a descendant of the Ottoman Empire! I'll be able to make this relationship work even if it kills me!" The Turkish male, determined, stood up and headed towards the door. "Gupta Muhammad Hassan, I freaken love your brain!"

Well, that was as close as Gupta would get to Sadiq loving him. But the Egyptian didn't mind, as long as Sadiq was happy, he was happy too.


	12. ScoFru

L. Just a collection of short one-shots varying in length that I wrote whilst holidaying in France. ^^ Enjoy.

Random one-shot #12 ~ ScoFru (Scotland [OC] x Francey pantz)

France surveyed the Paris World Conference room, noticing that one person was missing. England. In Sourcil's normal seat was a familiar ginger Scot. Why was Scotland here...? Didn't he vow to never ever see Francis again?

He would definitely have to investigate after the Meet.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* | *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* | *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)

"Bonjour Écosse! 'Ow pleasing of you to grace us with your presence zhis evening." Francis dramatically exclaimed as Scotland attempted to leave the building.

"Cut the crap Francey pants. I'm only 'ere 'cause Artie 'as diarrhoea an' cannae leave the toilet fer more than five secs." Alistair glared at the Frenchman, who was blocking his exit.

"Oh really? Zhere is no ozher reason? Do you not 'ate me so much zhat you promised to never enter France no matter what?" The blond raised an eyebrow suggestively at the ginger.

"Tha' was the seventeenth century, I think I've gotten over i'. I mean, i's no' like ye stole me firs' kiss or anythin' an' then acted like i' wasenae big deal!" Scotland glared even harder at Francis.

"You never said it was your first kiss!" Francis surprisedly replied.

"Why would anyone wanna kiss an eighteen year ol' Scottish lad with one blind eye, coun'less freckles, and eyebrows bushier than a hedgehog?!"

"Why wouldn't anyone want to kiss you!" France retorted, pushing Scotland against the wall of the establishment. "I do not care about 'ow you look! I know zhat you are beautiful on zhe inside!"

"Wha' do ye wan' from me?! I cannae give ye anythin'! Ye already took everythin'!" Alistair snapped back, changing their positions.

"I do not want anything from you! I accept zhat you 'ate my guts, but zhat does not mean I shall stand by as you 'ate yourself!" Francis gripped Alistair's arm as the Scotsman prepared to leave. "Je t'aime, Alistair. Je t'aime beaucoup. You know I do."

Scotland wriggled his arm out of France's vice-like grip, glancing into the sapphire orbs of the other. "I know. I... I dinnae ha'e as much as the others."

Then he left, saddening Francis, but pleasing him as the same time. He was finally breaking through to the Scot. France was determined to make Alistair love himself as much as Francis did.


	13. BulRo

M. Just a collection of short one-shots varying in length that I wrote whilst holidaying in France. ^^ Enjoy.

Random one-shot #13 ~ BulRo (Bulgaria x Romania) [featuring Twilight] {sorry, not sorry. Please don't hate meh Twilight fans!}

"Hey Vlad." The Romanian looked up to see Dmitri holding some sort of book in his hands.

"Huh? What are you reading my dear Bulgarian?" Vladimir questioned, eyeing the black book, the letters 'TWI' on the front cover, the rest hidden behind Dmitri's slender fingers.

"Oh. I... It's an English project. I'm supposed to read this and then ask two people for their opinion. I already asked Liz, so I was wondering if you'd give me an opinion." The Bulgarian sheepishly placed the book on the table. The full title was 'TWILIGHT'.

"You really want to go there?" Laughed the Moldovan boy sitting opposite Vlad. "Vlady reeeaaallly hates that book. With a passion."

"Mo, I would advise you to leave the room, big brother is going to use some bad words." Mo chuckled, and as he left the room, mouthed 'good luck,' at Dmitri.

"Twilight; my mortal enemy." Vladimir growled. "It is so incorrect in the ways of supernatural its a crime! For one, not all vampires are extremely attractive, nor do they sparkle or reproduce! For two, werewolves do NOT have control over themselves in full moon mode, that being said, they can't transform in daylight!"

"Well, someone's been on wikipedia." The Bulgarian quickly jotted down his Romani friend's Twilight rant.

"Shut up! I am telling you why Twilight is a load of s***! It's probably the worst vampire romance novel I have ever read! The best being Darren Shan Saga! Steve and Darren totally had a thing!"

"They did not have a thing-"

"YES THEY DID HAVE A THING! DO NOT DENY THEIR HAVING OF A THING!" Dmitri decided against writing this part down.

"Back to the subject of Twilight." The Eastern European changed the subject. He didn't want to the Romanian to explain Darren and Steve's non-existent thing. A bit like Dmitri and Vlad's non-existent thing Liz kept persisting was there. Even though it obviously wasn't!

"Ah yes... Twilight. Truly a curse on humanity. It should be banned! I hate the books so much I could kill myself!"

(*^^)o∀*∀o(^^*) | (*^^)o∀*∀o(^^*) | (*^^)o∀*∀o(^^*)

"And that was a review of Twilight, by my 'boyfriend', Vladimir Vur Horsten." Dmitri finished his project, smirking as the whole class glared daggers at Vlad. "And thats why you don't murder my stick insect."


	14. SuFin

N. Just a collection of short one-shots varying in length that I wrote whilst holidaying in France. ^^ Enjoy. Random one-shot #13 ~ SuFin (Sweden x Finlawnd)

"Sve~ do you know what time of year it is~?!" An excited and rather hyper Finn bounced down the stairs of his and Sweden's house.

"Hmm? D'c'mb'r alre'dy. Th' y'rs g'ne by qu'ckly." Berwald checked the calendar, First of December.

"Ya! And it's going to be our first Christmas with both Sealand and Ladonia!" Tino brightly smiled, before heading towards the cupboard under-the-stairs. "Would you mind helping me put out the decorations for the boys, please Su-San?"

Berwald nodded, advancing to help the smaller Finn with arranging the decorations in the living room. They did this every year, but only with Ladonia, as Sealand visited his family in England during the holidays.

^3^3^3^3^3^3^3^3^

"Uhm... Help please..?" The four of them were halfway into putting up the tree, and Ladonia had already got caught up in the tinsel and fairy lights. Finland tried to muffle a giggle whilst Sealand roared with laughter.

"It's not funny! Stop laughing at me!"

"Sorry, Ladonia!" Finland started to help the red head untangle himself from the lights.

"Hold still for a bit or it won't come undone!"

"I'll go m'ke s'm bre'kf'st." Berwald nodded as he finished setting up the advent calendar, they always had a wooden one, that the Finn designed every year for Sweden to make. No matter how long it had been since they started this tradition, Tino always managed to think up a new idea. That was something Berwald admired about him, his creativity.

"Yes please! Peter will you help Sve make breakfast?" The British micro-nation nodded and skipped off after Sweden, hopefully the kitchen would still be intact by lunch.

"Hey... Heyyyyy. Are you going to help me get out of this mess or are you just going to stare at the door?!"

"Oh! Sorry Stuart! I was daydreaming a little!" Tino smiled sweetly as he removed the tinsel and fairy lights trapping the younger.

"Seemed to me like you were staring at Sve's ass."

"Was not! And mind your language!" The blond playfully slapped Ladonia's head. Heh, this was going to be an interesting holiday...


	15. Seborga x Monaco

O. Just a collection of short one-shots varying in length that I wrote whilst holidaying in France. ^^ Enjoy. (Not written in France anymore). Random one shots #15 ~ MonaBorga (Monaco x Seaborga)

"Ve~ don't be sad Seaborga~! Let me in!" Veneziano cried, trying to get his younger brother to open the door. Valentino had ran straight up to his room after he walked in.

"He's not going to listen to you, idiota." Romano commented, eating a raw tomato, seemingly amused by the situation. "Monaco turned him down, again."

"NO ONE TURNS DOWN VALENTINO VARGAS! NO ONE!" The youngest of the trio shouted from inside, sniffling noises followed his statement.

"Well, Monaco obviously did." Lovino smirked, biting into the tomato once more. Enjoying the sound of Italian curses directed at him from behind the door. "Thirty six times, and counting."

"Veeee~ Stop being mean Lovino! Maybe Mona just doesn't... Like you...?" Feliciano readied himself to be screamed at, but instead, the door opened to reveal the tear-stained face of Valentino.

"S-she said she's waiting for the one to beat her in a poker-game. I can't even win a game of snap!" The Seaborgan wailed into his elder brother's shirt. "W-with my luck s-she'll be dating Las Vegas b-by tomorrowwww!"

Feliciano awkwardly patted the younger male's back. He never was very good at comforting people over love troubles. Heck, he couldn't even comfort Lovino over a moustache! Or that one time they decided to be the Mario brothers on Halloween, and Seaborga had to be Princess Peach...

"Heh, I don't know why you're over-reacting so much. There are plenty of others out there." Romano had finished the tomato by now. "I heard Luxembourg dates losers."

"SHUT UP! Not gay! And I love Mona... Does she not see that..." Valentino took a tissue from Veneziano to blow his nose. Somehow when you cry, you need to sneeze... I don't know why. Can anyone explain that? Anyway, back to Seaborga.

"Vali, you're an attractive guy, si? And a Vargas brother! Any girl would be dying to date you! If Mona Bonnefoy can't see that, then her loss!"

"R-Really...?" Valentino sniffed, sadly smiling at Feli. "I... I guess you're correct. I'm way too handsome to let a girl turning me down bother me!"

[{([{([{([{([{([{([ ])}])}])}])}])}])}])}]

"Hey! Seaborga! Slow down!" Valentino stopped as he started walking away from the Micronation meeting. He turned around, meet by a pink dress and blonde plait. Monaco. "Ah, finally caught up with you."

"Oh, hey Mona. Did you want something?"

"Uhm... I thought about you last night, I realised I was being a bit selfish. Making you have to best me for a date. So... How about it? You and me, dinner for two at a nice Paris restaurant?" She nervously smiled, twiddling her fingers.

"Sure!"


	16. LietPol PoLiet

Q. Just a collection of short one-shots varying in length that I wrote whilst holidaying in France. ^^ Enjoy. (Not written in France anymore).

Random one shots #17 ~ LietPol (Lithuania x Poland)

"Fabulous morning isn't it Toris?" Feliks pecked his lover's cheek as the other prepared them breakfast.

"It is a nice day, the sun is shining bright and all. Maybe we could have a picnic?" The Lithuanian boy suggested, buttering toast as Feliks hugged him from behind.

"Yeah, we could like, go to that field we used to play in!" Poland replied, letting go of Lithuania to fetch a picnic basket. He picked up some plastic plates and cutlery too. Eager to get outside.

"You're in a hurry, aren't you Pol?"

"Yup! I want to spend as much as today with you as possible! You said you're going away tomorrow right? You never said why though."

"Erm... Well, my boss says I should go and help out at Mr Russia's place for a while. Not too long though! I will come and visit, but I'll miss you whilst I'm away." Toris replied, facing away from the Polish male, who raised an eyebrow at the weird body language. But didn't question it.

"You will come back right, Liet?"

"Of course I will! Why wouldn't I?!"

"I don't know, maybe you forget about me and stop loving me."

"Feliks." Toris turned around to face the blond, cupping his face in his hands. "I will always love you, and as long as my love for you is strong, I will come back for you. I swear on my capital."

"He never came back."


	17. ChiLiechten Requested

R. . Just a collection of short one-shots varying in length that I wrote whilst holidaying in France. ^^ Enjoy. (Not written in France anymore)

A guest (Mystery Fan) requested this, I couldn't exactly turn them down, and it seems to be such a sweet pairing ^3^ hope I don't mess it up~

Random one shot #18 ~ ChiLietchten (China x Liechtenstein)

"Mr China? Are you here?" The young girl asked as she peeped into the room, she'd had a... How you say crush on the elder nation for a while now. Her plan was to tell him, get nicely turned down by China's sweetness, and be over this crush so that her brother would stop worrying.

"Miss Zwingli! How nice to see you, aru!" The Asian male appeared behind her, making Lilli jump. "Would you like some tea?"

"Actually, Mr China, I came her to tell you something. But it's just silly and not very important." Liechten fiddled with her hands behind her back, slight blush on her pale cheeks. "Well... It is... Kind of important."

"Oh! Why don't you sit down, aru. If it's important you'll want to sample some Chinese tasty treats right?" The small blonde nodded shyly, taking a seat as Yao went to fetch some snacks.

He returned shortly, setting the treats down and sitting opposite her. Eagerly looking up at her, China waited for Liechtenstein to tell him what was bothering her so.

"Uh... Well, Mr China, it's um, nothing much. But I... I have a little crush on you..." Lilli looked down, her cheeks reddening quickly.

"That's so cute! You really are adorable Miss Zwingli, aru!" China smiled back at her, tilting her chin up so he could look into her large green eyes. "You are very adorable indeed."

Quickly, Yao pecked her on the lips, before drawing back to see her dazed expression. "Well, if there's nothing more to tell, you'd better get back to your brother, aru!"


	18. FMBxTony lol wut

S. Just a collection of short one-shots varying in length that I wrote whilst holidaying in France. ^^ Enjoy. (Not written in France anymore)

Pairing requests are welcome!

Random one shot #19 ~ FMBxTony [Humanised] {What am i even writing anymore?}

"Okay! Just so we can clarify, somehow, that Limey bastard turned us into humans?" A silverette voiced to the green haired boy sitting beside him. Said boy was fiddling with mint bunny ears that seemed to be attached to his head.

"That's about it, yes." He had moved on to staring at mint angel wings on his back now, not used to seeing them in his rabbit like form."Now if only I could get the bloody hell back into my normal state."

"You look fine to me. N-not that type of fine though!" The usually alien male replied, a grey coloured blush on his pale skin. "F***ing Limey."

"England shouldn't be described with such vulgar language!" Flying Mint Bunny snapped, not pleased with how Tony was addressing his friend.

"You're such a freaken kissass. It's not like you haven't thought he was a total prick." Tony brushed off the smaller boy, who pouted.

"Maybe a little... But America is just as bad! He's always eating, and he's obnoxious, and annoying and- mmph!" The green haired boy was interrupted when soft lips crashed into his own warm pair, the feeling was strange, seeing as he was naturally a flying rabbit who was being kissed by a normally humanoid alien.

Tony drew back almost instantly, smirking like a bitch at the blushing male. "If you say something bad about America again, I'll kiss you more."

"Uh... He smells bad?"


	19. Japancest Requested

T. Just a collection of short one-shots varying in length that I wrote whilst holidaying in France. ^^ Enjoy. (Not written in France anymore)

Pairing requests are welcome! But please don't request a pairing that has already been written.

Random one shot #20 ~ Japancest [REQUESTED]

"Hey, Kiku. Can I carr you a petname?" Japan turned to see his other-self cleaning his katana."It's onry because everyone erse seems to have petnames for their partners."

"Hai, if you rearry want to give me one." The quieter of the two nodded, earning a slight smile from Kuro.

"Kay, how about Aibou? I heard it in an anime and though it sounded rike something you'd rike being carred." The samurai put away his sword, moving to sit next to his light-side.

"Partner? Isn't that a bit obvious?"

"It's better than 'Other self whom I want to screw'."

"..."

"I regret nothing." Kuro smirked as Kiku's face beamed a bright red, if that wasn't showing an emotion, what was?

"Aibou sounds fine." The slightly smaller Japaneso replied, looking away from the identical male. Getting up, he quickly turned towards Kuro. "I sharr be in my bedroom if you want anything."

[ten minutes later]

"I want something now." The samurai got up and rushed towards his partner's room, taking off his jacket as he did so.


	20. GerMano Requested

U. Just a collection of short one-shots varying in length that I wrote whilst holidaying in France. ^^ Enjoy. (Not written in France anymore)

Pairing requests are welcome! But please don't request a pairing that has already been written.

Yeah... Just as a heads up, never written GerMano and had no clue how to really write the pairing. Ehehehehe~ -_-" I'm stupid. I guess it's a little one sided, but it should be okay, right? Sorry if it's not...

Random one shot #21 ~ GerMano [REQUESTED BY MILKOFAWESOMENESS] (Germany x Romano)

Ludwig sighed as he walked into the seemingly empty park, he'd just had a terrible argument with his boyfriend in which they ended up breaking off their relationship. The German male had never been very good with relationships, Feliciano had just proved that.

Sitting down on a nearby bench, he sighed once more, in an attempt to calm down his emotions. Head in his hands, he silently wept in peace, no one around to bother him... No one around to tell him everything was okay.

"Hey Potato Bastardo! What the fuck happened to make you look so crappy?" Joy. The last person Ludwig really wanted to see right now. Lovino, Feli's brother, was standing in front of him, an annoyed but confused expression clear on his face.

"Go avay, I am perfectly fine." Smirking slightly, Lovino tilted his head to the side, Ludwig's sadness obviously clear to him. Damn it.

"Yeah, and I'm a fucking box of tomatoes fairy. I can see you're feeling absolutely shitty, and whilst I would rather just stand here and laugh at you, you ARE Feli's 'boyfriend' so I guess I have to be nice and comfort you." The German began crying once more at the mere mention of Feliciano. Gott verdamnt he was so weak.

"Shit. What the fuck happened between you two?!" The Italian male seemed to have cottoned on. "Seriously Ludwig tell me what my damn fratello did!"

"He... He broke up with me. Ve had an argument und he just... Ended it. Said he didn't love me anymore und ve vere over, never wanted to see me again." That was when he realised something. Lovino had actually called him by his first name... "Vait... Did jou call me... Ludvig?"

"Yeah, yeah. I might have done. But right now I have to get my fratello's side of this, before I can help you Potato Bastardo."

Lovino walked behind a tree and sighed, in actuality, he had already spoken to Feliciano and had come to the park to give Ludwig a piece of his mind. But Feli had missed out one detail, that HE had broken them up.

Why would he ever break up with someone as... Muscular and kind and sensible as Ludwig? It didn't make sense! Yes, his emotions were somehow hard to read unless it was anger, but he was typically a nice guy.

'Dammnit Lovino! Now is not the time to admire him, he just broke up with your twin and is feeling pretty crap. Do not let the fact that you may or may not have a tiny crush that isn't so tiny on him get in the way!' The Italian cursed under his breath at the fact he had fallen for his fratello's partner.

Lovino had been gone for quite a long time, maybe he had decided not to help Ludwig. Well, it wasn't like it was surprising or anything. The darker haired twin had always seemed to hate the German male with a burning passion.

If Ludwig had dated Lovino instead of Feliciano, that would have been... A very interesting relationship indeed.

WAIT. Why was the blond even thinking about being in a relationship with Lovino in the first place?! He still loved Feliciano, he was sure of it. Okay, maybe he wasn't exactly sure about it...

"Oi Bastardo! Are you going to continue fucking ignoring me or what?" Ludwig whirled around, coming face to face with an impatient Italian, who was a little but too close for comfort.

Lovino instantly backed away, blushing slightly, but for what reason? He cleared his throat before speaking again.

"Anyway, I have decided to help you. But not because I like you as a person or anything! I'm doing this for my idiot fratello, understood?"

The German nodded, reaching his hand out to Lovino's to shake on the deal. The Italian man grabbed it and they shook hands firmly.

'Even if I can't have him, Ludwig deserves to be happy, and so does my brother...'


	21. SwissAust AustroSwiss

V. Just a collection of short one-shots varying in length that I wrote whilst holidaying in France. ^^ Enjoy. (Not written in France anymore)

Pairing requests are welcome! But please don't request a pairing that has already been written.

Random one shot #22 ~ SwissAust/AustroSwiss (Switzy x Austria)

"Hey, Vash." The Swiss boy turned to the Austrian besides him, who hadn't been there a minute ago...

"Vhat do you vant? Austrian ponce." Switzerland questioned bitterly, as he went back to cleaning his rifles, making sure not a speck of dirt was left.

"I vas vondering if you vanted to have dinner with me. But if you are going to behave like zhat, I shall ask someone else." Vash perked up at the words dinner, with and me. Just as Roderich turned to leave, his arm was gripped tightly by a gloved hand.

"I... I vould like to have dinner with you... If you still want me..." Switzerland let go of Austria quickly, faint blush on his cheeks. "I guess it vould be nice. Lilli vouldn't mind, she can look after herself now... Probably."

"Of course, it's settled zhen, I shall meet you at zhis address at... Seven thirty?"

"Ja, sure vhatever."

"Big bruder, Mr Austria vill be- oh. That's a nice suit Switzy." Vash turned around to face his sister, struggling with his dark green tie, a shade lighter than his jacket. Lilli giggled slightly, moving to help him.

"Hmph. I guess so." She finished tying the tie, smiling brightly at her older brother. "Thank you Liechten."

"It's no problem~! Just make sure not to murder Mr Austria and everything vill be okay! And remember to enjoy yourself too." She then practically shoved him down the stairs towards the car. "Goodnight Switzy, I'll see you in the morning~"

When Vash arrived at the given address, he was surprised to see it was quite an... Expensive resturant indeed. Huh... Roderich didn't seem to be here yet... If he had decided to chicken out, Vash was going to make the Austrian his new shooting target.

Now Switzerland had no idea what to do. He was hoping that Austria would have turned up first, so that the blond wouldn't need to wait outside like this. Vash hardly ever went out for dinner, it was even rarer for him to dine out with Roderich of all people!

So it was no surprise he was a little nervous about what he should do.

"Vash? Is zhat you?" Whipping around quickly, the Swiss male was met by a well groomed Roderich. Smartly dressed as usual in a dark blue jacket and black trousers.

"Hm. I doubt it vould be anyone else who looks similar me vould be here. Shall ve go in then?" Vash coughed into his hand quietly, before walking silently towards the restaurant, Roderich following quietly behind.

"Ah, so you're home big bruder." Lilli smiled calmly as Vash hung his jacket up before walking to sit down in an armchair besides her. "How vas your date?"

"One, it vasn't a date. Two, it vas perfectly fine." Switzerland quietly nibbled on some Toblerone that was lying around.

"That's good to hear. How is Mr Roderich?"

"Not so much of a prick."


End file.
